Starlight Carnival
by lhklan The Unpronounceable
Summary: The Carnival Moment. Occurring once every ten years, it is a time where various tales cross path. It transcends obligations, adults' circumstances and morals. A new dimension, where time and space does not matter. In every multiverse, there exist one such time. The world of Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha is not an exception. Let the chaos begins. (Inspired by Carnival Phantasm)
1. Chapter 1

**Starlight Carnival 1**

The Carnival Moment.

Occurring once every ten years, it is a time where various tales cross path. It transcends obligations, adults' circumstances and morals. A new dimension, where time and space does not matter. In every multiverse, there exist one such time. The world of Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha is not an exception.

Let the chaos begins.

=Chapter 1: War for the Saint King=

The Saint's Cradle. Ancient Belka's royal treasure, it is a massive battleship perfectly capable of fighting both within the atmosphere, outer-space and within the dimensional sea. Also, should it attain the correct position between Mid Childa two moons, the Cradle's defensive capacities greatly improve, becoming capable of magical bombardment, precision snipping, ship-to-surface strikes and dimensional-crossing attacks. For its activation however, a member of the Saint King's bloodline is necessary. And thus the fight for little Vivio, the one possessing the Saint King's blood over the sky of Mid Childa, begins...

At least, it would have, had certain difficulties kept them from doing so. Instead, we find ourselves in Mid Childa TV station.

On a large stage, two people stood. The first was a purple haired man, clad in a business suit along with a white coat usually found on scientist. The second was a blond haired man wearing a green suit, with a small red flower on the left of his chest.

"Welcome everyone! I am the great Jail Scaglietti, your host tonight. Next to me is the Head Librarian, Yuuno Scrya!" The first man spoke up, gesturing to his companion.

"Hello everyone. As you can see" Here, the blond gestured to the side. The lights then lit up showing two differing group on each side of the stage, "we have two teams competing today. One wishing to save the young Vivio, the other to use her as a car key."

"First up, on the left, we have Section Six! Hayate Yagami very own Lesbian Army!" Jail spoke up, pointing toward the first group.

"Hey!"

Apparently, many in said group didn't appreciate being called that. The exception being the eponymous Hayate herself, who simply gave a smug smile

"Doctor, I would like to point out that two of them are male."

"My apologies. The red headed boy looks like a girl sometime, while Knight of the Shield usually stays in his dog form so he doesn't count."

"... I'm not really that girly, am I?" Erio, the red headed boy in question, turned toward Caro. He was relieved when the pink haired girl shakes her head.

"I'm a wolf damnit!" Zafira cried out. He's a badass hunter, not a guard dog for Kaiser's sake! Okay, he may acts as a guard, but he's not a dog.

"Hey! What about us?" Section Six's pilot/sniper spoke up from the spectator's stand. Around him, the other members of SS joined him in his protest.

"You're unimportant to the plot" Jail ignored the protest casually, causing the group of protesters to fall to their knees. "And on the right, my beautiful beautiful daughters, the Numbers! Although I wish Cinque and Otto could be as gifted as their sisters"

"A shame, doctor. Truly a shame" Yuuno nodded his head in agreement.

"You're the one that made us Doctor..." Cinque whispered, while a dark cloud appears over Otto's head.

"Enough of this!" Vita yelled, reaching for her trusty hammer. "We should just bash their heads in and take Vivio home!"

The two groups glared at each other, some mirroring the redhead's action. Well, they would have, had a magnet appear above their head and somehow take all of their weapons away.

"I almost forgot. In the spirit of fair play, there won't be any magic involved. We just can't have you destroying the city now can we?" Jail announced, controlling the magnet with his hand.

"Especially with miss "White Devil" and miss "Living Loss Logia" over there. Or that girl with the giant gun. Cleaning up afterward would be a mess."

"Hey!"

This time, Hayate did join Nanoha in her protest. Oddly enough, Dieci - the girl with the giant gun - didn't say anything at all.

"One question, professor." Uno raised her hand, and continued when the man gave her the "go ahead" gesture. "If we're not using magic, how could we decide the winner?"

"With games, of course! And the game shall be decided with this!"

Behind the two hosts, a large roulette appears. It was divided into 20 sections, each decorated with a symbol representing possible games.

"Well then, let give it a spin." Yuuno pulled the lever. The roulette stopped on a symbol of a large barrel. "The first game is... Ascending Admiral!"

On cue, the stage opens up, and a large barrel start to appear. The most curious thing, however, was the head sticking out of it. Specifically, Admiral Chrono Harlaown's head.

"FERRET! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Said Admiral roared, obviously tring to get out.

"It seems that the vi-volunteer is trying to break out. May I, doctor?"

"Go right ahead, Head Librarian"

Yuuno smiled, and take out from his pocket a small switch. With deliberate slowness, he pushed it down.

"Hey hey, what are you-ARGGGHHHH!" Chrono's question was cut off as electrics ran through the barrel, shocking the man inside.

"Oops, it seems I overestimated the voltage. Sorry about that Chrono" With the way he was smiling, everyone knew that Yuuno was lying "The rules of the game are simple: The team that gets the Admiral out of the barrel first is the winner."

"To do so however, you have to insert swords into slots on the barrel's side. Usually, people would use plastic swords. To spice the game up, we're gonna use

laser swords" To demonstrate, Jail picked up a small rectangular device. A glowing blade extended, making it similar to Deed's weapon.

"WHAT?!"

"I assure you, it is perfectly safe." the scientist said.

**Author's Notes:**

+ Blue hair

+ Wields a spears

Yup, Chrono's going to be the Lancer of this.


	2. Interlude 1

**Miracles**

Even though it disregards many things, the Carnival Moment is a moment where stories cross paths. As long as they share the multiverse, no matter how impossible it is, there will be tale of an impossible encounter under normal circumstances.

This is one such tale.

The first thing she noticed when Hayate Yagami stepped into the cafe was the red eyed silverette sitting in the corner.

The small bipedal cats running the establishment did not even catch her attention. Neither did the red haired man with a talking sword.

It was understandable really. After all, it is usually impossible for one to encounter the dearly departed. For a while, Hayate stood frozen on the spot, unable to do anything but stares at the woman.

"...Rein... force?" Hayate choked out with great difficulty. Her trembling hand unconsciously reaches out, as if to grasp the illusion in front of her.

The silver haired woman looks up, and Hayate knew immediately that the woman sitting there was definitely Reinforce. Someone that she lost over a decade ago.

There and then, she did not care if this was an illusion or not. She tackled the woman, and was immensely relieved when Reinforce did not disappear.

"H-hey!"

"What the-!"

"M-mistress?"

Three voices called out in surprise, and Hayate recognizes Reinforce's soprano immediately. When she felt the woman struggling to get free, Hayate hugged the woman tighter, unwilling to let her go. Part of her was happy that the Reinforce was real, and that she was here. Another part of her wanted to cry at the latter's treatment. Why? Why did she act so surprised? Why didn't she contact Hayate all this time?

"She... didn't mean to do it." A voice spoke up. Apparently, Hayate had voiced her question out loud.

But the voice itself gave Hayate pause. It was eerily similar to her own... Slowly, the Commander turned around, and was shocked to find her own face staring back at her.

"W-what's going on?" Hayate asked. How ... how could there be another of her here?

"Well..." Hayate blinked. Since when did- no. This is not the Yuuno that she knew. That much she was sure. "This place ... Cafe Ahnenerbe serves as a hub of sort for the multiverse. It is convenient as a place where parallel worlds meet."

"Parallel worlds?" She remembered Yuuno talking about it once, during one of the few times he left the Library.

"This... could take a while..."

===1 long exposition by other Yuuno later===

"So... what're you saying is that this is not my Reinforce, but another who managed to miraculously survives the battle with the Defense Program, but needed a lot of time to recover. When she did, she ran through the TSAB database, accidentally corrupting a lot of data, including Yuuno's vacation record, thus leading to their meeting. Then he helped her gain a physical form, and you stumbled into it by complete accident. And now she's his Unison Device, even though she could do it with you both?"

Three nods answered her question.

"This... this is..."

"Hard to believe, I know." The other Hayate patted her on the back. "When I first saw her in Yuuno's computer, I actually fainted. After he explained things to me, I didn't know to punch him or kiss him silly for it."

After the initial shock, the other Hayate had let her sit next to Reinforce, while she sat down next to the alternate Yuuno. During the explanation, she never once let go of Reinforce's hand. Hayate was thankful that neither Reinforce nor the other Hayate minded much.

"By the way...How can you believe it so quickly? I mean, when that guy-" the other brunette pointed toward the red haired man "first explained things to us, we were really shocked. It wasn't until he called another Signum - when we were talking with her at the same time - that we believed him"

"It's because he doesn't have the same feel as my Yuuno." His eyes being the same was one. The others... well, she'd rather not think about that.

"Oh? My Yuuno?" The other Hayate smirked teasingly.

"Well, I'm trying." Hayate countered with a smirk of her own. "What about you? Looking quite cozy there. Something that I should know?"

Hayate smiled when she saw the two lit up. Reinforce leaned in - Hayate had to refrain herself from hugging the woman - and whispered a very incriminating fact.

"Oh my... You've been sleeping on his bed for quite some time now. Are you sure nothing happened?"

The other Hayate was saved from further embarrassment when the door opened rather violently. The four of them turned toward the entrance, finding another blond standing there.

"Ah. I apologizes." Yuuno - her Yuuno, from the way he glanced at his hands - grimaced.

"Yuuno! Over here!" Hayate waved her friend over.

The man walked over, only to froze at the sight in front of him. Hayate can't help but giggles at that. It was rare to see him looking like that these days.

"Come on. No one is going to eat you." The other Yuuno smiled. Looks like he learned a few things from the other Hayate.

That snapped Yuuno out of his trance. Warily, he sat down next to Hayate, glancing between the alternates.

"So... parallel worlds?" He finally asked the other Yuuno.

"Yes." The other blond nodded.

"Interesting..." Her friend whispered "Can you give me a short version? I want to compare notes."

"Sure."

And with that, the two blond were off in their own little world. Hayate, the other Hayate and Reinforce looked on in amusement the two debated, argued, and then somehow complimenting each other's theory.

"Pssh. Hey." The other Hayate whispered, causing Hayate to look away from the debate."

"Yes?"

"What... what happened to your Yuuno?"

"What do you mean?" Hayate knew what she was talking about, but she wasn't looking forward to it. Even though Yuuno didn't really care about it, Hayate was still extremely hesitant about the subject. She accidentally helped caused it after all.

"His right eye... It looked different compared to his left one. And why does he look like he can't control his strength?"

"It's..."

"The idiotic act of a worthless fool" It was Yuuno who answered. His tone was mocking, and it was filled bitterness.

"How many times have I told you?" Hayate turned toward the Librarian "You're not a fool, and you're not worthless, okay? Stop selling yourself so short"

"But I am. No matter how one look at it, I'm useless. Sure, I'm the Head Librarian, but anyone can fill that position, and some might even be better at it than me."

"No one can replace you Yuuno." Hayate firmly declared.

"Tell that to the higher ups" Yuuno blithely replied. "Anyway, the others were looking for you. The Christmas party is about to start."

"… You're not going?" Hayate asked when she saw Yuuno walking away. Ever since that day, he had changed. Even though he was still the same man everyone knew, only when there were two of them did the changes themselves. He was bitter, tired, and disgruntled with everything.

"Not sure if I'm welcomed there." Yuuno shrugged. "It was nice meeting you three."

He paused when he reached the door. "Hey, alternate me… Hold on to those two. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Author's Note:

In case anybody's wondering, the Hayate/Yuuno/Reinforce trio are from Old Iron's "Leave of Absence" verse, while the other Hayate and Yuuno are from "I Stand Alone" verse.

The red haired man with the talking sword is Kaleido Shirou Schweinorg from ILurkNoMoar's story. (Which got hijacked by Santo, by the way).


End file.
